1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for assembling printed circuit boards (PCB). More particularly the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for changing from assembling PCBs of one type to assembling PCBs of another type quickly and cost effectively.
2. Related Art
Current product changeover processes on common PCB assembly lines typically utilize feeder bank carts and off-line setup tables and stations to prepare feeders for the next PCB for production on an assembly line. This feeder preparation is done in parallel (i.e. at the same time) with the assembly line production that is currently producing a different PCB and usually in order to reduce the changeover time from one PCB product to the next. By way of non-limiting example, FIG. 1 depicts three common operational areas for a typical PCB assembly site: component warehouse/crib 100, offline feeder setup area 200, and production line 300. Component warehouse 100 may be generally understood to be the storage area for the components for eventual assembly onto the various PCBs. Offline feeder setup area 200 may be generally understood to be a staging area where components are organized and loaded onto feeders and then placed on feeder bank carts. Production line 300 often comprises a screen printer, one or more component placement machines, an oven, and/or other peripherals.
FIG. 2 depicts typical steps that may be involved in a common product changeover process 400 for changing from one product to a next product on a production line, such as production line 300. Once production begins on a first product, step 401, setup and preparation, step 402, often begins in an offline feeder setup area, such as offline feeder setup area 200. To perform the setup and preparation in offline feeder setup area 200, step 402, components for the second product are typically retrieved from a component warehouse 100, or other storage area, and delivered to an offline feeder setup area, such as offline feeder setup area 200. The retrieved components are usually loaded onto feeders, and the feeders are then commonly placed into slots on to a feeder bank cart. Validation that the correct component is loaded on the correct feeder and that the correct feeder is located in the correct slot for the second product may occur when the feeders are in the offline feeder setup area 200. Once production of the first product completes, step 403, the remaining setup for the production of the second product generally begins. Accordingly, the feeders associated with the first product are typically removed from a pick and place PCB component assembly machine, or series of pick and place component placement machines in the production line 300, step 404, and board support pins, or other PCB support means, are often arranged in the machine(s) if needed, step 405. Additionally, the nozzle configuration may commonly be updated and nozzle maintenance may be performed, step 406. Moreover, the feeder bank carts, having been prepared in an offline feeder setup area, such as offline feeder setup area 200, may be brought to a production line, such as production line 300, and may be mounted and often validated on the machine, step 407. The production of the second product may then begin, step 408.
When the process of loading and validating at an offline feeder setup area 200 for the second product, is done concurrently and in parallel with the production of the first product at production line 300, the overall changeover time (the time production line 300 is not running a product) may be minimized to the time necessitated to: remove the first product feeder banks, step 404, arrange the board support pins, or other support mechanisms if necessary, step 405, possibly maintain/setup nozzles, step 406, and potentially mounting and/or validating the second product feeder banks, step 407. This changeover time incorporates unnecessary non-production time.
Floor space requirements and hardware costs are significant for procedures associated with common product changeover processes, such as non-limiting exemplary product changeover process 400. For every assembly machine in a production line, such as production line 300, a duplicate set of feeder carts is often required along with floor space to support offline feeder setup area 200, wherein the floor space often accommodates storage tables, setup stations, feeder storage carts, and/or other peripheral components. This equates to unnecessary floor space and a substantial amount of peripherals to support a typical production line 300.
Accordingly a need exists for a method that overcomes at least one of the aforementioned, and/or other, deficiencies in the art.